The New Kid
by PixelSpecibus
Summary: Jake moves in with his cousin, Jade. He has to start to going to school, can he "fit in"? (Highschool AU) Rated T for later chapters


**Chapter one: Moving.**

You lay on the ground and look up through your broken glasses. You just found out that Jade was in fact your older cousin. You saw it coming so you aren't really surprised. She has full custody of you now, since your Grandma died.

So you have to move in with her. When was the date that you had to move away from your wonderful island? It's on the tip of your tongue. You've noticed that you've been forgetful lately... It's not going to help since your going to school- Wait!

You had to move today! You aren't really excited but you should get packing.  
You don't have that many bags...Gosh darnit! You're gonna have to leave some of your posters behind.

* * *

You walk down the hall and adjust your ridiculously pointy shades and walk up to your locker. Once to put in the combonation, you open your locker to see some anime pictures and some family pictures. You think some people would make fun of you for it. Everybody knows not to mess with you.

"Don't fuck with Dirk Strider" They say.

You can't help but smirk a little bit.

"Diiiirk!" You close your locker and look around to see your friend Roxy.

"Hey."

Ah, Lalonde, she's like a sister to you.

"Where's you're bro?" She asks

"I don't even know." She puts her hands on her hips.

"I don't care either."

"Awwwwww, c'mon!" She leans on you. "You need to find him, and HUG him!" She wraps her arms around your biceps. "EMBRACE THE STRIDERNESS" You laugh a little. She can be real goofy sometimes.

You're brother walks up to you two. "Make some space between you two, leave some room for jesus." He says mockingly. Roxy laughs and lets go of you. You just roll your eyes. You don't like your brother a lot, he can be a real douche. Like, Sir Dave Douche A Lot, King of the Asshole Kingdom kind of guy.

He starts up a conversation. "I heard there was a new kid coming tomorrow, he's probably another loser."  
"Don't say that!" Roxy tells him. You just lean back onto your locker and listen.

* * *

You're finally at your cousins house, you really hate flying on those flying whatsitwhosits, or, planes, you're ears were popping the whole time.  
You haven't really seen her before, but you've talked to her on Pesterchum. "Hello, Jake!" She runs up to you and hugs you, she had long black hair, about two inches taller, shes a little darker skinned than you but shes still tan and she has light green eyes.

She invites you in her house, its really big. As you look around in awe, a furry animal starts to bark at you and made you jump. "Bad Bec!" Jade walks up to her dog and pets him. "This is Jake, remember him?" The attitude of that dog changed almost instantly and he jumped on you making you fall on your bottom and he licked your face. You had to laugh.

"Jake, I'm not really sure if you remember Bec, after...well." She looked a bit saddened. Bec stopped licking your face and you sat all the way up. "Well what?" You tilted your head. "Never mind!" She smiled again. You shook it off and you got up. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room." She started to walk up the stairs, you followed.

You two went up two flights of stairs, This house is really huge, you thought. "Here we are!" You looked into your room it looks familiar, you smiled "This looks familiar!...Hm, not sure how though." You can feel your cousin looking at you. You kind of heard her sniffle, is she crying? You turned around and looked up at her. "Are you alright-?" She hugs you tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

She starts. "I just missed you a lot". You looked so confused and she could see it.

"...does that mean I was here before?" You can feel her nod. You don't remember being here.  
This feeling is so weird.

* * *

You were in class, your last class, you didn't pay attention, you already had good grades. So good that some classmates would ask for help, well, mostly girls. You're not even into girls, but that doesn't mean you can't help them.  
You look over at your brother, he seems to be bulling someone, again. He's like the king of all bullies. You don't know why you don't stop him, he can bring anyone to tears, but you, Roxy, and Roxy's friend, Jane.

You shake your head.

The bell rung, finally it's time to go home.

* * *

You're so nervous. You're going to start school tomorrow...The only thing you know that goes on in schools are the things that you see on TV.

There is that one popular girl clique...The popular boys...some bullies. Yea, that's whats making you worried. You've seen lots of bully prevention sites on your phone.

Is it really that bad? You hope you don't get bullied...You continued to talk to yourself.

You have a little habit of doing that...you should try to stop.

* * *

**Pixel's note:**

**Hello! This is my first attempt at making a DirkJake fanfic...**

**I'll update real soon!**

**Tumblr: jeagertime**


End file.
